The Hidden Threads of Fate
by LilyMarielle
Summary: A corrupted soul...a warm heart. They can never be together, but maybe...just maybe, fate can give them what they so unknowingly desire. DMHG
1. His and Her Summer

Disclaimer: I only own a few trash, crap and this plot...so please...don't sue me.  
  
The Hidden Threads of Fate  
  
Chapter 1: "His and Her summer." ______________________________________  
  
The tiny house elf appeared with a 'pop' in the young master's chamber.  
  
The forest green walls became dimly lit with the gentle light emitted from the candle that the house elf carried. It approached the bed, which was covered with black and silver silk sheets. The frightened house elf manoeuvred through a desk to the right, a large mirror, far in the corner, reflected its movements. It reached the bed.  
  
Its tiny pointed ears, followed by the head, peeked slightly over the mattress. A body lay there, tangled, semi-naked, between the sheets. The house elf knew what happened in the house, but for respect to their family and fear, they never said a word.  
  
The once flawless, baby skin, was lately covered with scars and dark bruises. Lately, in the kitchens, they could hear every single curse that the senior master concealed while in his study room. The room which all the little creatures dreaded to enter or be called into.  
  
The man between the sheets was peacefully sleeping. Everyday the master would call a different house elf to wake up his son. Today's turn was Libby's. The tiny house elf remembered well the moments in the young master's life and childhood. She was brought to the Manor long before he was born. She remembered how all the house elves were treated. It had been a fairy tale. For the masters and their servants.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
Several years ago, the master would step into the manor, as aristocratic and controlling as always. House elves would appear everywhere, taking his robe, gloves and cane. He would stroll leisurely into the living room. A glass of champagne or whiskey would be waiting for him, set in the round center table. The fireplace would be dancing with soft orange strikes. He would smell a gentle fragrance of roses and sugar and he would hurriedly walk up the stairs, not bothering to abstain the jolting feeling in his heart and lower stomach.  
  
He would enter the art room and find his wife on the balcony looking as beautiful as ever. Long blonde hair, fair skin, and striking blue eyes would meet him with a peaceful smile. A kiss on the forehead would greet her. But in that special night, awaited news welcomed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
The snowy white owl flew over their heads. Narcissa became fidgety as she reached out for the scroll. She drew in a breath as she read and her face broke into a huge smile. Lucius watched her with interest. She handed him the paper and he read.  
  
His eyes lit up. "Finally?" He dropped the paper as Narcissa nodded and spun her in the air. That night they showed their love like no time before.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Lucius was an impeccable father. He spoiled the baby and showered him with gifts and privileges of all kinds.  
  
But, just as Lucius was a loving husband and father, despite his reputation, he had one weakness. The greed for power.  
  
He met his Dark Lord and the greed slowly, agonizingly consumed him. The change was drastic. It all began when the young master was around two years old. The Malfoy Manor was no longer a symbol of elegance. It had become a cold, silent, torturous place. Where it was once used for Ministry meetings, dazzling balls and Christmas celebrating home, it had become a site for dark gatherings, for hexes and curses to be spoken, for turning innocence into a corrupted soul, keeping it hidden between iron walls where no one could see.  
  
And the young master had grown to become an evil wizard. But, still, the house elves hoped, with all their might, that one day, the family they loved so much would come back. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Draco, the young master, was in a deep slumber after yesterday's beatings. The bruises were starting to show. They started as a slight shade of red, turning later into greens, purples, and blues. Bruises and scars across his back, down his legs, framing his hard stomach.  
  
Just one part of the noble man, who resembled a Greek god, was flawless.  
  
His face was so near to perfection. Any witch would kill to see him now. Silver, blond, near white hair framed his face, like a soft, gentle halo around him. His forehead was smooth and slightly damp across the candle light. Along his face, those eyebrows accentuated heavy eyelids that were closed, hiding striking pools of grey. Like an abysm, they had no end. Deep waters used to sink emotions, feelings that any normal human being couldn't live without.  
  
Libby leaned her face close to him, so he could hear and said. "Master Malfoy. You need to wake up."  
  
No movement at all gave the house elf more encouragement to disturb her master's sleep. "Master? Senior master said that..."  
  
"I'm awake. Now leave." The slight warmth that the room had from the fire, suddenly disappeared. His voice was cold, rigid, emotionless, mysterious, and dangerous. A voice that was so inhuman. Not like Voldemort's, which was raspy and blocked. Draco's voice was smooth and dangerous, sneaking into the senses, making one weaken and crawl away from the haunting, tempting, and teasing words.  
  
"I said leave." He repeated.  
  
The terrified house elf disappeared with a 'pop' and Draco opened his eyes.  
  
How could his eyes be terrifying? They were a dull silver, amazing grey. He hid his secret well, changing the size of his iris. Nobody knew, not even his mother, but eh had tiny specks of blue in his eyes. Those were never shown, those were never seen by anybody. He never meant to show them, for the one person who saw them would weaken him.  
  
He rolled his body to the right side of the bed and stepped, with bare feet, on the deep green carpet by the bottom of the bed. He took a few steps and reached the cold, black marble. Taking no notice of the coldness that crept over him, Draco strolled towards the bathroom.  
  
He took a long, warm bath. The water engulfed him and he grimaced ever so often when it cleaned his wounds.  
  
Half an hour later, Draco was dressed and going out his door. As soon as he stepped out, he relied on two choices. He could go left or right. It didn't matter, they would lead to the same place. The living room. Each path ran along a mahogany handrail, which eventually led to the grand stairs. They had a dark red tapestry over them.  
  
Malfoy Manor was a grand place. It was full of colour and the elegance of royal homes but, it was hard, cold and cruel. It was just an outer appearance while the inner aura of it was hidden within the hearts of its occupants.  
  
"Draco." The warm but lost voice of his mother called. She stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Your father is waiting for you." Although Lucius was cruel and evil, he never laid a finger on Narcissa. It was something deep that prevented him from doing so. And even though Draco was grateful for his mother's safety, it was enough to yield the hatred in his heart.  
  
Draco merely looked at his mother before continuing his path to his father's study, passing through the living room, the dining room, and finally reached the almost hidden refuge of deep anger and mighty hatred.  
  
He didn't hesitate to enter. Long had Lucius taught him to void of all emotion and block any doubt from entering his mind. Long had Draco learned that no matter what he did or said, his father, his own flesh and blood, would beat him. Beat him until Draco broke and screamed in pain.  
  
Soon, Draco's time would come. Soon, he would become all powerful. Soon, he would know the true meaning of desire, of power.  
  
All with time would come.  
  
"Father." Draco called, sneering at the single word, thinking how ironic it seemed that the word of protection, love and support for others, for him seemed like the word in meaning to bruises, scars, tortures and whatever else his father could come up with.  
  
His father sat behind a dark woodened desk. Those grey eyes that were once full of life, now looked cold and distant, bound to his dark Lord by the powerful greed of corrupted desire.  
  
"I know what it is that you're trying to do." His voice, hoarse and deep, ran his blood cold before. Now, all it did was alert every sense in his body to prepare for unwanted actions.  
  
"Fortunately, father, you know nothing." Draco stood his ground.  
  
Lucius stood up menacingly and circled his son, like a snake watching its prey, drinking in the terror pf the creature, or in Lucius' case, Seeking for fear. "Long have I taught you the path you must follow. Long have you known our social status and place in his inner circle. My son would follow his path. You are not my son."  
  
Draco chuckled. "No. I am not your son. But you have disgraced me. You have broken me. You are not my father...you are just a beast."  
  
Lucius yelled and pointed his wand at Draco. "CRUCIO!"  
  
The hex hit him square in the chest, throwing him back. White, hot pain and torture traveled the path of his veins, nerves and senses. A dangerous sensation arose within him. While his blood felt like having ice on it, freezing, his skin felt as if flames wrapped around him, burning, damaging.  
  
But still, he stayed calm, teeth clenched but an immune demeanour to the curse. He would not allow his father to break him further.  
  
"You refuse to show it." Lucius said, amused, lowering his wand. "Perhaps, master, he is ready."  
  
Draco opened his eyes, startled. Master? His father had said master. But no, he surely wouldn't be here, would he? He shook his head. No, it was impossible.  
  
"Bring him to me."  
  
Draco froze. That voice. So cold...colder, even, than ice. Raspy and hoarse like sand over the skin. Haunting, like the echo in a lonely house.  
  
Five bodies wrapped in black cloaks and wearing white masks stepped forward, pulling him the back of a massive chair.  
  
"Do it." The voice behind the chair spoke again.  
  
Five wands pointed at him. "Morsmorde."  
  
A picture of corruption, chaos, desperation and hopelessness invaded the Manor.  
  
A man behind a chair, grinning maniacally.  
  
A sick father, watching the torture of his flesh and blood.  
  
A helpless mother, crying madly, feeling the loss of her only son.  
  
And a man, whose screams echoed widely through his prison home. The screams that resembled reckless fear and utter despair and desperation, feeling his whole being break with evil greed.  
  
Miles away, unknowingly to witches and wizards, Hermione Granger woke up. ____________________________________  
  
A great contrast to Draco Malfoy's life was Hermione Granger's.  
  
She woke up, smelling the sweet scent of blueberry pancakes and feeling the soft rays of light creeping through the almost open window.  
  
"Hermione! Breakfast is ready!" Her mother, Elizabeth Granger called.  
  
Hermione got up. Still in her pajamas, she walked lazily down the stairs to the kitchen. Hermione's life was pretty normal and simple. She had a mother named Elizabeth, a father name Nathan and a ginger cat called Crookshanks. Her parents were dentists and provided enough income to the two story house.  
  
But the girl who had auburn, bushy hair with slight curls, pink, full lips and twinkling, honey eyes was nowhere near normal. A powerful and very smart one.  
  
Her parents had supported her from the first day they knew.  
  
"Good morning." She said and looked at her pretty, slim mom. Her father was sitting in front of a plate with pancakes.  
  
"Morning, sweetpie." "Morning, honey." Came their replies.  
  
Nathan Granger put away the newspaper and smiled at his only daughter. He was a typical dad. Like most parents, he was overprotective of his only daughter. He supported her very much, but still, he was always afraid of losing her. He was firm yet understanding, and always loving. He worked hard to sustain his family and tried to give everything to the only two women in his life.  
  
Hermione sat across from her father, looking still half asleep.  
  
Elizabeth Granger kissed her head and placed a plate of pancakes in front of Hermione. She was a pretty woman, with short, curly hair and sparkling brown eyes. As a dentist and mother, she always cared for her daughter. She was not only a mother to Hermione, but also her best friend. The friend who was always there when she cried or laughed. The friend who made cookies and sat fro endless hours on the grass, talking about school, boys and nonsense.  
  
"Dear, we are going out tonight." Her father informed. "Dr. Klein wishes our attendance at the conference tomorrow. I'm sorry but we'll return probably late at night or morning."  
  
Hermione was confused. Dr. Klein lived far away. "Tomorrow?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Not tomorrow. Probably in two or three days. Do you think you can stay in the Leaky Cauldron? I don't want you staying here alone."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah...there are always rooms available."  
  
Her father kissed her cheek and stood up. "We're really sorry. I promise we'll spend next week together."  
  
She smiled. "Okay. Well then, I'll go get ready. I'll have to leave early."  
  
"Sure, honey."  
  
Hermione got up, showered and dressed. She was pretty fast. After all, she was absolutely excited to go back to the wizarding world. She missed it so much. She missed the wonderful objects that hid from the muggles.  
  
After a few minutes of hugging, Hermione left her parents and started to walk, to reach her hidden life.  
  
TBC  
  
Please, people read and review!!!! It only takes a minute and helps with inspiration! 


	2. Down the Knockturn Alley

Disclaimer: Please don't sue, I'm currently broke because of graduation *grins*  
  
The Hidden Threads of Fate  
  
Chapter 2: "Down the Knockturn Alley" ______________________________________  
  
Hermione entered the Leaky Cauldron, instantly smelling the delicious ingredients of stew and butterbeer. Her eyes traveled through the small, cozy tables and a welcoming feeling invaded her.  
  
She stood in a world where she had learned and lived for the past seven years. As an eighteen year old now, her mind had wandered off to her friends, hoping she might find them there.  
  
Confidently, yet with certain doubt, Hermione walked to the front of the pub, to where Tom, the innkeeper, was.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
The man looked up from the Daily Prophet and smiled. "Good morning, young lady, what can we do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had any rooms available..." She said while looking around, feeling the unnerving sensation of a distant presence.  
  
"Why, yes, we do. Do you want one? I'll be sure to make Selby take your things upstairs." Tom said.  
  
Hermione nodded and set her things on the stone floor, enabling her to take out the money needed. She paid a total of six galleons for her room and followed a black-haired woman upstairs. She opened her door and closed it softly behind her.  
  
She looked around her comfortable chambers and plopped into bed. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Draco Malfoy barely slept two hours in peace before waking up to find his body covered in a thin sheet of perspiration, product of that night's nightmares.  
  
The nightmare was so real, so vivid. But as he rubbed his left forearm, he knew this was no nightmare. It was real.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
The Dark Mark had been staled upon him. It was time to introduce him.  
  
"Bring him down, now."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The nearly dead man was being carried by his own father, his weak body laying limp. He was placed in a cold, hard stone bed with nothing more than a thin veil to cover his barely covered body. At least the veil covered the whole stone bed.  
  
"Natania, you know what to do." Voldemort whispered at the kneeling woman who appeared to be at least 22 years old. An evil, lunatic gleam took over the red slits that resembled eyes. "Rape him."  
  
The girl kissed her master's robed and turned around. She took off her robe, leaving her naked to the eyes of the Death Eaters who formed a dangerous circle around the stone bed.  
  
She was ready to begin. But, the door to the dungeons had been left open and up the stairs, the men and woman heard the desperate cries of an uncontrolled mother.  
  
"Draco! Draco!" Narcissa called frantically through the manor. But as soon as her eyes rested on the room behind the opened door, a rage cursed through her. "Lucius! You can't do this!" she sobbed. "He's only a child!"  
  
But Lucius closed the door and locked it with a spell, enchanting a silencing charm too.  
  
And now, Natania was ready to begin.  
  
The Death Eaters watched solemnly as Natania climbed on top of the still breathing corpse. She kissed his chest and traveled downward. She started to slowly undo his pants, scratching when it wasn't even necessary. Like most servants to the Dark Lord, she enjoyed watching pain, even more when she was causing it.  
  
Draco felt conscious abruptly engulf him and his sight fell upon a red-headed witch, who was attempting to take away the last innocence that his body concealed.  
  
He could do nothing. For his hand and legs were bound to the stone bed while Natania perverted Draco's dream. He opened his mouth and tried to scream but no sound came out. His eyes traveled along the Death Eaters, but got no sight of his father. Voldemort smirked and watched intently.  
  
"You're mine, dragon." Natania whispered in his ear, then ran downward, licking his groin, running her teeth along the head. "At least for tonight, I'll break, corrupt and pervert. There will be no sign of the old dragon anymore."  
  
She positioned herself above him, grabbed his erection and her hips lowered, beginning to rape him. 'No. Not like this, please!' Draco's mind screamed and to his own horror he felt his own body respond to Natania's doing.  
  
"That's it, little dragon, that's it." She kissed his neck and touched his chest forcefully while the other hand grabbed his hair and banged his head to the stone.  
  
As Natania moaned uncontrollably, sweat dripped from Draco's forehead and his body started shaking. Tremors like shocks danced on his skin and below it, making him want to scream.  
  
Finally, after his body stopped bucking his hips toward hers, she got off him and put her robe back on. "Goodnight, big boy. Dream of me tonight." She gave him a peck on his lips and then left the room.  
  
Draco stared at her retreating back, feeling vulnerable, like a small child alone in his room, waiting for the demons to come out of the wardrobe, but his own demon took away what was left of him.  
  
"Do not deceive me, Draco." He heard Voldemort grumble and then disappear.  
  
The other Death Eaters, too, left the dungeons and he was left, alone, once again, hands and legs free.  
  
Naked, he curled into a ball and allowed sobs to control his body as tears mixed with sweat and blood. He allowed sorrow to embrace him for a while before he dressed and made a painful path up to his dormitory.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Draco shivered and slowly his gaze locked with his forearm, where the vivid Dark Mark was proudly imprinted. He looked disgustedly at it and swore to himself that he would take it off, one way or another.  
  
He dragged his aching body to the bathroom and decided that a trip to Diagon Alley might help his hollow mind.  
  
Looking for nothing in particular, Draco strolled through witches and wizards in Diagon Alley. He had to get away. Get away from the Manor, from the recent memories. He had to get a distraction. Maybe he'll encounter the Weasleys and insult the hell out of them. Or perhaps Longbottom will cross his path and Draco will play with his mind.  
  
He had many prospectors of whom would he toy with, but he never thought of the girl he saw.  
  
Hermione walked outside a beautiful book shop and looked left. Curiosity was something she couldn't control and she looked at the sign placed along the wall of the hidden alley.  
  
Knockturn Alley.  
  
She had always wondered what that alley hid: Maybe it was the thrill of being forbidden. Perhaps the dark arts inside it lured magic people inside.  
  
Hermione looked around, hoping no one saw where she was going. Slowly, with peaked curiosity, she went down the stairs to it.  
  
A pair of beautiful, silver eyes held deep amusement and interest as they watched the mudblood go into Knockturn Alley.  
  
'Time for games.' He though. Draco took another way into Knockturn Alley. He knew many others.  
  
Hermione walked along damp, humid, dark shops where all sorts of horrible things were displayed. Different creature skulls, ill-looking potions, objects that seemed to be used in sadist rituals.  
  
"Hello, dear, are you lost?"  
  
Hermione gasped and turned around to find an old man who looked to have a disease. Pieces of his face skin were falling down and his eyes were bloodshot red. She didn't dare to speak as the creepy man literally crawled to her. She had seen enough. But as she turned around to leave a witch grabbed her arm suddenly.  
  
"Oh yes...you'll make a fine investment to me!" she said almost madly.  
  
"Get off! Please, get away!" she yelled and struggled to break free.  
  
Her breathing increased and finally she broke free. She looked up and saw, far away, the light of the exit. Not daring to remain any longer in that horrible place, she made a mad dash to the light. As she ran, she watched her steps, careful not to fall.  
  
But, suddenly, the light was blocked and she ran into something soft yet hard. A pair of arms encircled her waist and her hands came to rest on the shoulders of her steadier.  
  
A soft chuckle escaped the man's lips. "Defenseless, little girls shouldn't be wandering these places."  
  
Every nerve in her body tensed abruptly and she looked up to meet the iron-steel eyes of Draco Malfoy. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Her mind was in a turmoil. Everything he did or said to her while at Hogwarts came flooding back like fallen leaves on a river. Every insult his mouth had let escape burned through her being like a mad rage. And still, she couldn't believe that this man, Slytherin Prince, had saved her. But, nonetheless, every nerve in her body seemed to remind her that he had not save her. She still didn't know what his intentions were. So, with her actions defined, she pushed hard on his chest.  
  
"Get away from me, snake. I am not little nor defenseless." And, to prove her point, she took out her wand.  
  
Draco watched her with mocking eyes and took out his own wand from underneath his simple black attire, while she pointed hers at him dangerously.  
  
"Accio wand."  
  
Hermione's wand snapped out of her hands and landed gracefully in Draco's. He put away his and toyed with Hermione's twirling it between his fingers.  
  
"Give it back, Malfoy." She snapped.  
  
"Why, Hermione?" He stepped closer to her, almost the way they were before, but she backed away, until a wall intercepted her backwards advance. Perhaps it was the fact that his body was so close to hers. Perhaps it was the warmth he emitted that made her take no notice of the way her name rolled sensually out of his lips. His strong, British accent torturing her hearing.  
  
His hands strongly gripped her wrists without warning. So sneaking that she barely noticed it. He traced her wand along her jaw, tracing the outline of her ear, down her neck, trying to get access to her shoulder. Slowly, agonizingly, he leaned forward and allowed his lips to brush her ear. "Will you fight for it?"  
  
Although her breathing came in short gasps, she managed to whisper. "Two can play this game, Malfoy." And with such sentence, she kissed his earlobe. "You have no right to have my wand, now give it back."  
  
Something ran cold inside of him. That contact with a woman reminded him of the nightmare he lived with Natania. Hermione must've gave him a look of confusion because he stepped away and gave her a mischievous smirk to cover his despair.  
  
"You know, we're very close to the Shrieking Shack right now. Perhaps I should take you wand there." He replied thoughtfully.  
  
Hermione paled. "The...the Shrieking Shack? But you can't go there. There are spirits and Merlin knows what kind of..."  
  
"If I didn't know better," Draco cut in. "I'd say you are worried about me."  
  
She narrowed her eyes and replied. "I am not, in the least, worried about you. It is my wand, which you hold, that concerns me. If you take it, I will have to go there and meet all kinds of ghosts, spirits..."  
  
Draco chuckled. "Ghosts and spirits are not the only evil that haunt that place, I can assure you that." He turned around and stepped into a narrow passage, smirking all the way.  
  
Hermione screamed. "Malfoy, give it back!"  
  
Draco laughed throatily. "Come and get it, unless the bravery of Gryffindor is too much for this."  
  
Hermione pondered for a moment if she should go or stay. Nonetheless, she couldn't leave her wand with the sick bastard. She sighed. Hermione would just have to fight for it.  
  
As she walked through the dark and damp passage, nearing its end, she felt the air striking softly. She looked at the afternoon sun. She had to hurry. She had nearly two hours before sunset.  
  
She came out to a clearing. There was grass all over it. The ground elevated slightly in the form of a hill, and on top of it lay the Shrieking Shack.  
  
As soon as Hermione's eyes fell upon the dull building, the atmosphere around it seemed to become colder, lonelier.  
  
She shivered inwardly and turned her head. Nearing the Shrieking Shack, Draco was walking. He only turned around to smirk at her, but continued his pace carelessly. With her eyes in thin slits, she followed him.  
  
He had entered. She, she followed and took a step inside the building. Contrary to what she had said, she knew there was no unnatural creatures inside it. Apparently, Draco still believed there were. Or maybe, he was just playing with her.  
  
The place was exactly as she remembered. Dusty, humid and cold. Footsteps marked the dust on the floor and, knowing they were Draco's, she followed them. They led to a room upstairs.  
  
She saw something curious. As she neared the second floor, the floors and walls seemed more clean, more used.  
  
"Malfoy?" she called, seeing as she had lost his track.  
  
Hermione continued to search for him. Out of the doors that made the second floor, the one farthest to the left opened.  
  
She hurried to it and peered inside. She gasped. The inside of the room didn't match the rest of the place. It was clean. It had candles all over the place, a fireplace, several chairs and a grand bed with a silk maroon sheets.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is this?" She wondered out loud as she walked to the window which was covered by dark red veils.  
  
"This," Draco's voice said as he slammed the door shut. "Is a Death Eater's room."  
  
She jumped and turned abruptly. "What do you mean?"  
  
His face broke into a grin. "It means...that nearly twenty Death Eaters are waiting outside to have their way with you."  
  
Her blood ran cold and she could feel it in her veins. "No." She muttered shakily. "It can't be..."  
  
Draco laughed loudly. "Relax, Granger." He said mockingly. "Ah, I think that made my day. You should've seen your face." He exclaimed.  
  
She could still feel the blood but now it ran with anger. "How dare you?" She shrieked. Her eyes noticed her wand on the table in the middle of the room and she took it. Then she made a dash to the door. "It seems that after all these years, you sill haven't grown up."  
  
She tried opening the door, but it didn't budge. She tried all the unlocking spells written and known to wizards but it still didn't open.  
  
"Excellent, Malfoy." She sneered coldly. "Because of your childish behavior , we're trapped here."  
  
Draco, who had been watching her attempts to get out, sighed. It seemed there was nothing they could do, and they had to spend the night there. There was only a slight problem there was only one bed. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Me: I tried to post to as soon as possible, hope this wasn't too late! Thanks a lot!  
  
Natyslacks: Thanks a million. You always review my stories! I deeply thank you for it!  
  
That's it? Only two reviews? Please!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Inside the Shrieking Shack

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except this little fragment of my imagination, not the character, though.  
  
Warning: Sexual scene up ahead, If anyone is offended just wait for the other chapter!! Please, I wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable...  
  
The Hidden Threads of Fate  
  
Chapter 3: "Inside the Shrieking Shack" ______________________________________  
  
After much arguing and throwing insults at each other, they dropped, dead tired, on the bed. At last they had agreed that they would share the same bed. They were adults, they could handle it, Hermione assured herself.  
  
But as Draco climbed on his side of the bed, she caught a glimpse of the mark on his forearm. She thought disgustedly about him. She was ready to get out of bed, hex the shit out of him and run away. All these thoughts ran through her head, until she felt his warmth radiating under the covers. All coherent thought vanished from her head and she drowned in the feeling of forbidden temptation and mad desire. Seeing behind his beliefs and hurtful mouth, Draco Malfoy was, indeed, a man.  
  
Draco's mind was in a frenzy too. Tonight, he saw behind the blood and his lessons, and saw a woman. A woman whose warmth reached him. A woman whose scent invaded his mind and engulfed him through an arousal that was beyond everything he experienced with Natania. Shaking these thought away, he fell asleep along with Hermione. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
It was nearly midnight when Hermione woke up, hearing strange noises. She turned to her side and saw Draco tossing, turning, moaning and grunting. He was having a nightmare in which the events with Natania replayed.  
  
"No!" Draco screamed and jolted in bed. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and eyebrows.  
  
Hermione had heard him. So, now, she knew what had happened to him. 'Nobody should suffer that,' She thought, "Not even him.'  
  
His bare chest was up and down beneath the thin material of his button up shirt. His eyes looked troubled and distant. He looked so lost, so vulnerable, almost frightened.  
  
She tentatively touched his shoulder. "Malfoy? Are you alright?" He didn't answer. "Draco?" Now, that got him off his daze.  
  
His eyes closed and he tried to remember Natania, the way she said his name. He tried to remember because the girl beside him whispered his name in a way he never knew before. It was hesitant, fearful, deep, almost sensual.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, like seeing past her blood and heritage. He saw a woman. A woman who was there right now, when a raw passion embraced him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked, searching for his eyes.  
  
He was confused, lost. He was in a place between his memories of fear and experiencing this new feeling inside, this excitement. Lost inside, he didn't realize he was leaning in, until she whispered. "What are you doing?" She was, too, torn between two worlds. One, in which she saw him as a Death Eater, everything she despised. The other one, in which she saw him as a man. A man who could teach her the arts of forbidden temptation.  
  
They were like different people from their usual selves. Love and hate inevitably collided that night, creating something powerful.  
  
They were so close, they could feel their breaths on each other's faces.  
  
"What are you doing?" She repeated.  
  
His eyes closed and their foreheads touched. "I don't know." He said. "Nor I care. Give me what I want, Hermione. Give in to me."  
  
A shudder went throughout her body. He could be the best master to teach her what passion meant. With her mind set, she wordlessly nodded.  
  
A gentle sigh escaped his lips. For now, he just wanted to see her. So, when Hermione leaned in, he stopped her. "Not yet. I need to see you."  
  
She kept her eyes closed, wanting to be aware of every sensation sensation that he provoked. His steel eyes wandered. The sheets covered their waists. The half upper buttons of his shirt were undone. Her hair was down, framing her face.  
  
Her hands rested on the dark sheets, trembling slightly. His eyes casted downwards but she kept looking at him, fascinated.  
  
His hands traveled sneakily on top of her hands, up her arms, past her shoulders, over her neck and collarbone, coming to rest on the button of her shirt. He wasn't about to ask for permission. He was determined to get what he wanted.  
  
Almost painfully, he began to fondle with each button. With each piece undone, he leaned in and brushed his lips against the newly exposed skin. They were gentle, like the soft flutter of butterfly wings.  
  
Did you ever think of me As your best friend Did I ever think of you I'm not complaining.  
  
I never tried to feel I never tried to feel This vibration I never tried to reach I never tried to reach Your Eden  
  
Her shirt was thrown aside almost immediately. Gently, he pushed her down, to lay on the bed, never once touching her skin or the offending piece of soft fabric that covered her breasts.  
  
'Where to start?' he wondered. Everywhere he looked, she looked so delicious, so innocent yet tempting.  
  
He came closer to her. She thought he was going to kiss her and an unexpected shiver traveled throughout her body. But his lips never reached hers. They traveled directly to her neck and bare shoulders.  
  
She couldn't handle the sweet rapture he was giving her. Her hands shook as they reached the soft strands of hair. Her hands ran through his hair and she whimpered as she felt his teeth gently graze the skin between her neck and shoulder.  
  
"Draco." She whispered. "Your shirt."  
  
He, hungrily ran his lips over her chin. "What about it?"  
  
She grabbed his face with both hands gently. "Take it off." She hissed.  
  
His lips pressed ferociously against hers, moving swiftly like stealing her kisses. With his free hands, he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, throwing it aside. His tongue lightly grazed her bottom lip, wanting to gain entrance.  
  
She moaned deep in her throat and parted her lips slightly. Taking it as an open invitation, his tongue explored her warm mouth, exiling a mating dance with hers. Their mouths moved against each other's while their hands explored the sanctuary of their bodies.  
  
Her hands traveled from his face to his neck, trailing its smooth length and stopped for only a moment to massage the back of his neck. Her fingernails dug on his shoulders, making marks down his upper chest. Unconsciously, her fingertips explored down his chest, trailing slightly over his nipples. He groaned a low, dangerous sound and pressed his chest against hers, annoyed with her black lace bra. One of his hands supported his weight while the other ran up and down Hermione's back, purposely avoiding her bra clasp.  
  
He tore his mouth from hers and panting, he quickly undid his belt and pants, and left himself in only black boxers. He pressed her body against his and panting, he whispered. "Why are we doing this?"  
  
For the first time that night, reality stung Hermione but she pushed it away, overwhelmed by the new feelings and sensations he evoked in her. "I don't know."  
  
Draco smirked and looked at his hand, which was stroking her thigh. "It feels good." He stated.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked away. Staring into those eyes could become very dangerous. They were like forbidden territory. She had always thought Draco Malfoy was handsome, in a prohibited sort of way. While at Hogwarts, he would haunt the safety of her dreams.  
  
"Maybe we should stop." He wondered.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as his hand trailed a little further.  
  
"Or maybe." He drawled. "I could continue doing this."  
  
He leaned down to kiss her stomach. His hand gently unbuttoned her pants and his fingertips grazed her bare hips a he pushed them down, memorizing every inch of exposed skin. He traced the contour of her buttocks as he pushed the rim of her pants down her legs, stroking her skin softly. The pants came off.  
  
He kissed her ankle and a lonesome finger traced up her calf, over her knee which he kissed, up her hips and waist, between her breasts and finally reaching her face.  
  
Their lips melted together again but only for a moment, for he wanted to satisfy the desire of devouring her completely. His strong, callused hands traveled down her neck and shoulders, pushing the straps of her bra down her arms. They stopped midarm and he reached behind her back to unlock the clasp.  
  
A soft, almost unheard click tensed their bodies. This would be a first time of complete exposure.  
  
He buried his head in her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of cinnamon and roses as he lazily took off her bra. For a second she trembled as chilly air hit her skin. Her arms came, from behind his back, to the front of her chest, covering herself partially.  
  
Looking deep into her eyes, he caught her hands gently and pushed them above her head. "Don't do that. You're mine to take tonight." He whispered huskily in her ear, nuzzling, like being intoxicated by her being.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Just for tonight."  
  
Draco bucked his hips towards hers, his strong arousal throbbing at her tummy. "Just for tonight." He agreed.  
  
His hands left hers and caressed her face, next touching her breasts, kneading softly, getting to know her body. For her part, Hermione wanted to know his body too. With free hands, she ran her hands down his chest massaging softly. Her eyes were wide in wonder as her hands traced the soft contours of his lower stomach. He shook slightly when her fingers eased inside his boxers and pushed them down his legs.  
  
He was really there, with his flesh bare, wanting so badly to be held for one night, imposing, controlling yet scared and unsure in his own way.  
  
"Oh, God." She breathed.  
  
He looked at her tenderly, in a way he didn't know he possessed. "Shh...I won't hurt you." He smirked. "At least not today."  
  
She chuckled nervously at his humor but the sound soon died down.  
  
He no longer looked at her face. His throbbing arousal hurt with unknown sensations, like hot adrenaline cursing through his veins and body. He shook with anticipation as his fingers traveled down the sides of her body, stopping at her hips.  
  
She felt on fire, like flames slowly caressing her skin, teasing like a thousand tiny shocks touching her flesh. Still, the most powerful feeling developed on her lower stomach when his fingertips firmly pushed her black undergarment down. She kicked it off her ankles.  
  
This was it. The moment of no return. Nonetheless, their passion had been unleashed and now ran freely around the room, embracing them in a comfort they had been waiting for, they had yearned to feel.  
  
Soft moans and whimpers escaped their lips in unison as their nude bodies felt the other against theirs.  
  
Hermione was in a state of unknown rapture for her breasts pressed firmly against his chest, skin on skin, fire on fire. There was no need for foreplay. They were beyond ready. His fingers found hers and laced each other. His face was inches from hers and a shaky breath escaped her lips, yet his whole being seemed to lure over her, imposing, grand, so beautiful.  
  
She looked so fragile ad tender there. Her eyes slightly glazed, her lips swollen from his fierce kissed, her hair wild and curly.  
  
Their foreheads touched and they searched for the approval in each other's eyes.  
  
He kissed her, this time soft and shaky. "Tell me if it hurts." He breathed. He let go of her hands when she nodded and her hands braced his shoulders, clutching at him.  
  
His hand rested on the soft mattress below them, on either side of her head. His erection pressed softly against her opening and he pushed himself an inch inside.  
  
Hermione winced and tried to back up. "Draco..." she whispered.  
  
"Shh...it'll pass...I promise." He whispered. "It'll pass." He groaned. "Oh...God."  
  
With one slow, painful thrust, he pushed inside her completely. "I'll give you time..." he said and drowned in the feeling of her warmth surrounding him.  
  
She was shaking with anticipation. She didn't know why she let him take her but right now she didn't care. She opened her eyes to see a gorgeous man, whose head was thrown back, slightly out of breath, panting. Still embracing him, she looked up to place a kiss on his throat.  
  
He groaned and moved his pelvis gently, slowly. A new aura around suffocated them, made them breathe, drink and feel each other.  
  
He pulled out and pushed back in, initiating a dance of two souls seeking comfort unknowingly. The rhythm of lovemaking was slow and striking, building a tension on their lower regions.  
  
The tension rose higher, the tempo of their silent song increased. She was close. Their eyes met. With teeth clenched, her name escaped his lips in a hushed whisper. His hips bucked furiously.  
  
Hermione clutched at him tighter as a painful pleasure pumped through her veins, increasing at a dangerous pace.  
  
"Draco..." She breathed softly.  
  
He moaned and looked at her, their bodies glistening with a slight sheet of sweat, draining an almost unstoppable passion. She let out a high- pitched scream as her body jolted with thousands of tiny tremors enveloping her body. Her scream alone made Draco lose control over his being and he, too, let go. His body jerked with electricity and power, nothing he had ever experienced. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder, breathing it, biting it, just tasting her.  
  
He collapsed gently on top of her, both trying to keep their breathing even. Consciously, he tried to lift himself, thinking he might've been too heavy for her frail body. She sensed his retreating and hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go of the safety he provided. Her eyes danced contently as they looked at each other. So confusing. Through heavy lidded eyes he saw her lips, awaiting a last mark of their lovemaking. He kissed her, long and slow, drinking the sweet taste of her rapturous mouth.  
  
He broke away and laid on his side, facing her. While caressing each other like the first time, unconscious filled their minds and they fell asleep, holding each other. ____________________________________________  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Babmidnight: Hey Brenda, lol for me it didn't suck, the sensation around them was just too romantic! I love Draco/Hermione lol. Thanks!  
  
Someone: Hey thanks a lot!!  
  
Natyslacks: lol you always make me smile! Ok, how old was Draco? Mmm 17, and yes he's bitter because of it. LOL Thanks a million!  
  
Alexe: I'm so glad your liking it! I'll keep on with it!  
  
Emsdesire: oh yeah, it is, isn't it? I'll keep on and on!!! Thanks!  
  
excalibur-the canEHdian angel: Of course I forgive you!!! Thanks a lot for the criticism and I'm sorry *grins sheepishly* I can't seem to find another way to write, the sentences just come out from my heart and mind. But thanks a million!!!  
  
Thanks to all who read but didn't review!! But please please please review!!!!!!! 


	4. The Truth the Heart Holds

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except this little fragment of my imagination, not the characters, though.  
  
Note: This chapter goes to my beta, Jaimie! Her support and encouragement means a lot!  
  
The Hidden Threads of Fate  
  
Chapter 4: "The truth the heart holds"   
  
The first rays of dawn peeked lightly through the window and a man awoke. He felt tired, his body sore. He expected to hear a house elf apologizing for the disturbance. He expected to hear his father's voice making him drag himself out of bed. But he got none of that. Instead, an unusual warmth tickled his skin and the sound of breathing reached his ears.  
  
Memories finally filled his mind and he feared to turn around. His body trembled inwardly. Too many emotions clouding his stormy eyes as they pulled his body around unconsciously, not wanting to see her.  
  
Her back was turned to him, revealing the soft skin of her naked back. The dark sheets covered her lower back downwards while on the front it covered all of her.  
  
He laid his head back on the pillow and watched with interest the movement of her body as she slept. A sudden urge to touch her possessed him and a lonely finger touched her soft hair, traveled over her shoulder and down her back. He lay there contemplating her for a while, collecting his thoughts. Did he regret his actions? No, he didn't. But, still, they weren't meant to happen, they shouldn't have. But temptation controlled him, overtaking him. He was seeking comfort, she provided it. He was running away, she became a refuge. Knowing what was waiting for him at home, he thought he could continue to see her, secretly, after she agreed of course. But it wasn't going to happen. No, the idea was too ridiculous. He'd have to confront his problems on his own.  
  
Sighing, he pulled back the covers and got out of bed. The clothes, he noticed as he looked for them, were thrown carelessly on the floor, consequences of their unstoppable passion. Luckily, there was a bathroom. -----------  
  
Hermione woke up content. She was well aware of what she had done and curiously she didn't regret it. Most of the girls her age and younger dreamt about losing their virginity to their husbands. Hermione had been one of them, until she saw him again.  
  
There was something about him, she couldn't really explain. She had been lost, he was the thrill of light. She had felt safe, he provided danger. Suddenly, she remembered the words of her mother. They were very close, so they had the talk a long time ago. After the first time, she would be glowing.  
  
Giggling silently, she got out of bed and practically ran to the mirror, with the bed sheet wrapped around her. In front of the mirror, she uncovered herself partially. It was true, she was glowing. Glowing with a new light, a new essence.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Hermione quickly turned around to find Draco looking at her, leaning against the bathroom doorframe, an uneasy expression on his face.  
  
She had wanted to see him, to be with him, but now, she was fidgety and nervous, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Draco...I..." she stopped herself, unable to finish her unspoken thought.  
  
Draco sorrowfully shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair as he walked in front of the window, gazing deeply into the outside. "It was a mistake, Hermione, Nothing more." He swallowed hard.  
  
Hermione's shoulders dropped, feeling disappointment come in an air of coldness. "How can you say that?" she asked quietly, looking at him with watery eyes. "How can you?"  
  
He honestly didn't know how to answer. While collecting his thoughts in the bathroom, he had planned to confront his consequences in another way, but when he opened that blasted door and saw her glowing in the aftermath of their lovemaking, every coherent thought left his head and he felt a sudden urge and desire to throw her back onto the bed, uncover her from the bloody sheets and shag her senseless once again. And now he found himself speechless at the growing sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Do you really think this meant nothing to me?" she continued, the sorrow in her voice was quite evident, but in some sort of way to recover her dignity, she masked the inexperience with untrue words. "Well, then, it's true. Don't think you were my first kiss, Draco." The words came out before she could think of them and they hardly made sense at all.  
  
He was confused, but not too confused to notice that she had hurt the Malfoy pride. Quickly and determinedly, he went up to her and grabbed her upper arms, nearly making the sheet fall. However, with a surprised gasp, she clutched the silk around her before crashing erotically into his chest.  
  
"I think, Hermione, that the words you've spoken hold no truth to them." He hissed. Without reason, all the anger he felt, collected from past occurrences, blurted out at that precise moment. "My thoughts also sail into tempting territory, driving me into knowing that I am the first to make you feel like you're on fire." He whispered sensually before pressing his lips hotly against hers, their tongues dancing to an unknown tune, his anger walking him through a path of delight and pleasure. Draco slowed the kiss' pace and turned it into a needy, intimate, toe-curling kiss.  
  
"You truly do not think it was a mistake." She stated, feeling the candent passion in his embrace.  
  
He kissed her shoulder before stepping back. "But it was, Hermione, it was." He said while stroking her cheek sadly.  
  
She backed up and looked away. Not caring if he saw her nude, she dropped the sheet and swung from one way to another, dressing with the discarded clothes that lay on the floor. "I though that after all these years, you had changed. I saw the mark, last night, and even though I know it was not prodded into your skin willingly, it disgusts me. I should've known better!"  
  
"Hermione..." he tried to make her understand. "We both were confused and locked, here inside. We stayed because we had to. It shouldn't have happened."  
  
Hermione, fully dressed, stood close to him. The tears threatened to spill down her cheeks in such innocence that it pained him to watch her. She shook her head slightly and stood in front of him.  
  
"I'll always remember your blue eyes." She said and faced him. Gently, she pulled his head down to her. Her lips softly caressed his and tasted them for a last time. It was no more than a chaste kiss, yet it still lingered in the thoughts of his body. She stepped away from him.  
  
"I stayed here willingly." She said and in a moment, she was gone.  
  
She had apparated. How foolish he had been, thinking she didn't know how to. He had meant for it to be a joke, but they both needed comfort and company so badly that against all reason, they clashed.  
  
Who was he fooling anyway? He knew how to apparate too. In his conscience, he fully knew what he had done and was very well aware of no regrets.  
  
What had possessed him to do that? Not just lust, he realized. Feeling even more lost for Hermione's confession and his own thoughts, he looked upon the room, his only escape.  
  
She had seen the mark, it had disgusted her. Still, she lingered with him at night, consuming, drowning him in a powerful desire. All of this, which she hadn't intended to do.  
  
Sighing softly, he arranged the room with a quick spell and apparated back to his so-called home. ------------------  
  
The coldness of the manor soon hit his face and an uneasy feeling invaded his mind. The living room was unusually...alone.  
  
"I know what you've been doing, Draco."  
  
Draco turned and looked at his father. "I knew you would be sneaking. How long were you there?"  
  
Lucius' eyes flared. "Long enough to understand what you'd be doing. Do not mock me, boy! You disgrace me! Everything I have worked so hard for..."  
  
"Everything you've worked so hard for?" Draco furiously repeated. He had had enough. "You've done nothing but drag your sorry arse around, taking orders from a rotten wizard!"  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius bellowed.  
  
Draco dropped to his knees and clutched his own body tightly. He refused to cry out. Everything was blacking out...it stopped.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it, my son?" Lucius mocked.  
  
"Not as bad as before." Draco moaned between clenched teeth.  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well then, perhaps we can change that." His cane flew powerfully and connected with the side of Draco's face. "How's...that...for...a...change, son?" He asked between strikes to his body.  
  
Draco moved his bloody lips to mutter. "Is that all, father?"  
  
The older Malfoy smirked. "I'm just beginning. Agh!" He grabbed him by the collar and slammed him to the wall. "I'm ashamed to call you my son!" he hissed.  
  
With all the effort he could gather, Draco pushed on his father's chest and connected a powerful fist to his jaw.  
  
Lucius stumbled back and glared at him. "You will regret that. CRUCIO!"  
  
Draco's body arched as the almost unbearable pain traveled through his veins and nerves. Lucius stopped and he found himself surprised at the hollow laugh that passed through Draco's parted lips.  
  
It sounded so cold, so empty. "That's the only way, father." He stood up. "That's the only way you can do it. With a curse and even so, it's not powerful enough."  
  
"Do you think this is all, my son?" Lucius laughed. "Even wizards take no use of their wands at some point."  
  
Inside him, Draco knew that his father was still powerful; the hate throughout the years had only strengthened him. But he only fully realized it when he felt the snake skin of the elder's boot in his stomach through his shirt.  
  
Someone gasped. Above the fighting Malfoys, another family member arrived at the edge of the mahogany handrail in time to witness the sound of air being knocked out of Draco's lungs. Narcissa Malfoy had seen her son and husband engaged in screaming conversations and hex sharing sometime in the past, but never had she seen them in a physical battle before. It scared her, for her heart was torn apart between her two loves: her husband and lifemate and her son, her flesh, blood and hope.  
  
Lucius turned around as his son clutched his stomach, gasping to restore the lost air. The flare in his eyes held his command clearly. Narcissa wouldn't interfere. Fear was all she felt, and Lucius' authority could not be surpassed.  
  
The elder Malfoy watched his son. He would end this. He would end it with the whore of a mudblood his son had shagged with.  
  
With strong hands, Lucius grabbed Draco's hair and yanked him upward. Draco's tired eyes looked at him gravely. Lucius snorted disgustedly and punched his face with a tightly closed fist. Still being held in his father's grip, Draco coughed with difficultly. Blood trailed from his bruised bottom lip and it was getting harder to breathe.  
  
Lucius steadied his son and took out his wand. "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Draco's body flew across the room and landed painfully on the floor. His head hit the wall and everyone in the room heard the sickening sound of a bone cracking.  
  
The last thing Draco heard was his mother's frantic cry before darkness took him. ------------------  
  
"Come back to me, my dragon. Come back." The gentle voice slipped into Draco's half conscious mind in between a reverie of nightmares.  
  
'Must I wake up?' His mind asked.  
  
"Come back, Draco."  
  
'But do I really want to?'  
  
"Please, wake up."  
  
Draco's eyes shot open. Sitting on the bed, beside him, Narcissa let out a relieved breath while reaching out to place a cool cloth with potion on his forehead, over a nasty cut.  
  
"Bless Merlin! I thought you were never going to wake up." She breathed while tending to his injuries.  
  
Draco painfully ran a hand down his bare chest, leaving it over his stomach. "How long have I been gone?"  
  
"About three hours." Narcissa said. She turned her pale eyes to look at her son, gazing at him in the loving way which only a mother could do. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. I could've...at least..."  
  
"Mother," Draco cut her off. "It doesn't matter. He hasn't hurt me. He will never have that pleasure."  
  
"Draco..." his mother warned. "You know what your father is capable of."  
  
"I know his boundaries."  
  
"But do not tempt him."  
  
His tired eyes looked at his mother, admiring her like a first time. "Why shouldn't I? All I thought he could do to corrupt me, he has done. All I thought he was not capable of, he did it. I have nothing more to lose."  
  
"What about yourself? Will you risk your life? I will not allow it."  
  
"Mother, little of my life is worth remembering, except..." His voice died down. The only time Draco was sure his life was worth more than just death, was, he recalled, when he had laid on the bed of the Shrieking Shack with Hermione beside him. His life had meaning when her kisses reached inside him. His being was worth something more when he was buried inside her warmth and sweetness.  
  
Narcissa watched his son with honest curiosity. His eyes were dreamy and distant, despite the blank expression of his face.  
  
There was that shine. Long had Narcissa waited to see the glimmer in Lucius grey eyes again. Draco's stormy eyes resembled his father's so much that for a moment Narcissa got lost in them. Suddenly, a distant feeling made its way through her body. It was a vague memory of past times, happier times.  
  
The corners of her mouth began to expand and a small, gentle smile formed at her mouth as she watched her son with slight amusement.  
  
Draco shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to drift into forbidden thoughts. Just there he would be risking the one thing he didn't want to...his heart.  
  
Suddenly, he grew self-conscious of his mother's stare. "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Draco sighed and thought it best to avoid his mother's piercing gaze. "No one."  
  
Narcissa's smile faded slightly. "How long will you keep doing this?"  
  
"I'm doing nothing."  
  
"Indeed." She retorted sarcastically. "How long will you keep locking your heart away?"  
  
"It's not something worth risking." Draco sadly said.  
  
Narcissa took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "Listen to me. You're worth everything and everyone. You're handsome, sweet, caring and loving."  
  
Draco laughed bitterly. "Only you can see that."  
  
"That's not true, Draco..." Narcissa began.  
  
"How about father? Did he ever see that in me?" he spat venomously.  
  
Narcissa believed it best to stay quiet.  
  
Draco sighed. "Speaking of father, where is he?"  
  
The look in Narcissa's eyes changed. Uneasiness invaded her. She tried to avoid Draco's eyes but he knew her all too well.  
  
"He's gone for another attack, hasn't he?" Draco asked.  
  
Narcissa flinched and looked down while nodding.  
  
"Where?" Draco demanded.  
  
"Muggle world." She murmured.  
  
Draco felt his chest tighten. "Where, exactly?"  
  
Narcissa looked up and gazed into his eyes, somehow, feeling her son's discomfort. "The Granger's house."   
Thanks to:  
  
Natyslacks: Thanks a lot! I feel shy too, specially because I've never had sex before and well I was nervous about getting the scene right. My parents don't know English so it's okay. And hey!!! You can always be with Draco or Tom in dreams and fantasies. I often daydream about both LOL.  
  
Babmidnight: LOL Thanks!! I loved Draco's gentle side and I thought it would be nice to give Hermione a wild side. :D  
  
Ladie-giggles: Thanks!  
  
Ladie-cash-money: LOL Yes!!! You could! Thanks!  
  
Regina-terrae: Hope this was good, don't worry there's much to come!  
  
Lizzie15: I'll keep using my fingers and a pen or the keyboard or whatever!!! :D  
  
Anyone who read, Thanks a million and please leave a review!!! 


	5. Mistaken Actions

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except this little fragment of my imagination, not the characters, though.  
  
**The Hidden Threads of Fate  
  
Chapter 5: "Mistaken Actions"   
**

* * *

Hermione felt the wind on her face, refreshing her tears, making them feel as cold as her heart felt. Though it was summer, the wind had become chiller.  
  
She had apparated to her room at the Leaky Cauldron. Fighting the tears away, Hermione numbly managed to walk around the room, gathering her clothes and packing them once more.  
  
She had to go home. Despite the fact that her parents were not there, she had to feel the safety of her home. It was something without explanation. Her childhood home always provided safety.  
  
She didn't know how, but she arrived home safely.  
  
Upon entering her house, Hermione felt something different about it. It sort of felt the way that somehow, your heart knows it is not the same.  
  
She called around the house, and got no response.  
  
'Still at Dr. Klein's." She thought.  
  
Hermione dropped her things in the living room and ran upstairs to her room. Sobs began to shake her body as her actions began presenting their consequences.  
  
She dropped herself on her bed, clutching the pillows hard.  
  
'Come on Hermione, what had you expected?'  
  
'Go away.'  
  
'Did you expect him to care for you?'  
  
'Leave me alone."  
  
'He's used to having flings. To him that's all it was... another fling."  
  
'I didn't want that.'  
  
Her internal battle left her exhausted. Honestly, what had she expected? Nothing really. What had possessed her that night? She didn't know. Her eyes felt sore from crying and she felt dirty after falling a few times in her desperation to run away from a crushed heart.  
  
A bath sounded nice about now, to gather her swirling thoughts. Wiping the continuous tears angrily away she picked herself up and walked to the bathroom that was adjoining her room.  
  
She walked up to the sink and looked at the face reflected in the mirror. The vulnerable girl looking at her from the mirror seemed nowhere near the reflection of the woman Hermione once used to be.  
  
Even without the comparison of a person next to her, Hermione looked small, defenseless.  
  
"I look terrible." She sniffled and closed her eyes, trying to picture one last time the feel of Draco's strong hands and the sight of his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Terrible might be a understatement."  
  
She gasped and looked at the mirror, where the enraged face of Lucius Malfoy was reflected behind her. She was crushed, yes, but that didn't prevent her from dashing towards her room in an attempt to grab her wand.  
  
Lucius quickly blocked her passage and grabbed her by the neck roughly. He dragged the struggling girl and slammed her into the wall. "Such a whore. I don't even want to know what the stupid boy saw in you, besides, of course, a quick fuck."  
  
Her screams drowned in the silencing charm that Lucius had muttered. He dragged the fighting girl through the house, into the living room, where at least other six Death Eaters walked around, breaking things and causing disaster. Black cloaks swirled proudly around the room.  
  
"Let's go, gentlemen." Lucius said and covered his face with the white mask.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Hermione's eyes opened wide. How did he know? How did he get there? Sudden relief surrounded her as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom stepped into her living room followed by several ministry officials.  
  
Lucius glared at the unexpected company before pushing Hermione to the Death Eater beside him. "Hold her! Mr. Potter and I have unfinished business."  
  
Hermione, now in the arms of another Death Eater, watched in horror as Lucius Malfoy took out his wand and smirked.  
  
Harry glared back while Ron, Neville and the other officials busied themselves with the rest of the Death Eaters.  
  
"You shouldn't be here, Potter." Lucius sneered. "Your Auror training has barely started. You're unprepared."  
  
Harry glared at him. "I am not going to fight you. He will." His eyes looked past the Death Eater's shoulder.  
  
Lucius turned around. "You! No! You...are dead..."  
  
The grinning face of Sirius Black stared back at him, wand in hand. "What's the matter, Malfoy?"  
  
Lucius' mouth dropped and moved, trying to utter something. "How...I saw you...fall..."  
  
Sirius frowned. "Oh yes, I fell." Then, he grinned again. "No matter! I'm here now."  
  
Lucius scowled. "Yes, I can see that."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Sirius roared.  
  
Lucius jumped to the side. He had no way out. Where could he apparate? No, he couldn't. He didn't have enough concentration. "Crucio!"  
  
"No, Lucius." Sirius said, advancing towards him. "It won't work. Don't even bother."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sirius stood in front of him. "Evincio." Powerful ropes surrounded the fallen Death Eater, binding him over. Sirius smiled. "You're caught, at last."  
  
Hermione watched everything unbelievingly. How did Lucius Malfoy get caught so easily? Then again, somehow, Sirius was back. He was really back. If he came back from the dead, he could do anything.  
  
She struggled against the Death Eater who had her captive, but to no avail. He wouldn't budge.  
  
"Silencio." Hermione froze. Draco. What was he doing here? The Death Eater who held her tensed up. His wide eyes and horrified expression clearly showed that he couldn't talk. He turned around and glared at Draco.  
  
She gasped without a sound. 'So many bruises.' She thought. The sweaty bangs of beautiful blonde hair blocked his eyes which glared back.  
  
The Death Eater shoved Hermione aside, causing to her fall , and then launched himself at Draco.  
  
Trying not to draw attention to himself, he took out his wand. The contempt in his eyes held no regrets as he whispered. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
The unfortunate wizard didn't even blink. He just fell with empty features.  
  
Draco quickly knelt down besides Hermione, who had fallen unconscious. He took the silencing charm off her. "Hermione...are you alright? Wake up, goddammit!" He shook her. "Come..."  
  
The tip of a wand came in contact with his throat. "Up, boy." A ministry official said.  
  
Draco gazed at the wand while his hands raised by his sides. Suddenly, he found himself surrounded. The curse...they had seen the blinding green light. How stupid to think they hadn't seen it.  
  
"Up, I said. Quickly." He repeated.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron and Harry glaring venomously at him, but with a look doubt in their eyes. They carried Hermione away from his sight and into another room while the officials took an offensive position towards him.  
  
"We owled the Minister." Someone said.  
  
"Good." The official whose wand had Draco stiff replied. "He'll make a decision."  
  
Draco's insides screamed and his heart dropped. 'No, not the Minister.' He didn't know why he did it, but he had taken a risk and he was there, now. He wouldn't come out of this one. They had caught him. But he was innocent! Yes, he was, but how could he explain that he was not really a Death Eater when the Dark Mark was vividly printed on his arm?  
  
A sudden 'pop' announced the Minister's arrival.  
  
Draco's stomach dropped further. 'No, not him.' He desperately begged inside. He could still remember his fourth year at Hogwarts. He could still remember the humiliating moment in that particular hall. The ferret incident.  
  
Alastor Moody sighed as he was looking at him. "Let's head back to the Ministry." He turned and addressed his officials. "We have a sentence to proclaim."  
  
Draco became fully bound and in resignation he followed along, dreading his sentence. They apparated.  
  
The Granger's house was silent again. Except for the breathing coming from one of the rooms.  
  
"She won't wake for a moment." Sirius said.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"You better go back." Harry smiled sadly at his only parent figure.  
  
"I think it's time. Harry, listen to me." Sirius said. "You knew I could only stay for a moment. I just had to get back to get him. I only needed some time. I have to get back, and let things be the way they are."  
  
"I understand." Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Don't lose that mirror, it may come in handy, again."  
  
Rom laughed from beside Hermione. "Goodbye, Sirius."  
  
"I'll see you again sometime." He turned to Harry and hugged him.  
  
Without a word he vanished and in his stead, the mirror flew to Harry's open hands.  
  
"Goodbye." He whispered and slightly smiled. --------------  
  
Draco Malfoy stood nervously still in front of about a hundred people. Aurors surrounded him everywhere but he took no notice of it, given the fact that he was busy watching a doubtful Minister.  
  
The witches and wizards whispered menacingly to each other. Draco recognized one or two.  
  
His heart was beating madly inside his chest. He was sure he wouldn't get out of this one. All of the evidence implied he was guilty.  
  
Alastor Moody cleared his throat and both eyes settled directly on Draco. "Well, it seems it's time. Sonorus." He pointed his wand at his own throat and his voice became ten times more audible." The hearing has been summoned to address the issue of Draco Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Everyone went silent. Draco was sure that even his own breathing could be heard in the ears of the judges present. The air was tense. His throat felt sore and his eyes felt heavy.  
  
Alastor Moody continued. "In presence of Alastor Moody, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement; Mafalda Hopkirk, member of the Improper use of Magic Office along with the witches and wizards assigned to be the judges of this case. The hearing to establish the sentence of the accused has begun."  
  
Draco heard the words and felt threatened. The sentence. His punishment. The helplessness he felt left him paralyzed.  
  
Amelia Bones stood up, but only briefly, to address one of the guards in the room, then she spoke. "Take your seat." She motioned for Draco to sit on the terrifying...chair.  
  
He walked over to it, feeling numerous pairs of eyes watching him closely. He touched the chains around the arms of the seat, watching as they clinked together, only making sounds. These chains would bind his fate.  
  
Unseen by the accused Death Eater, the Minister nodded his head to one of the other guards.  
  
The guard nodded back and walked closer to Draco. He held out his wand and muttered. "Adficio."  
  
Draco felt himself weaken. There was no pain, but oddly there was the terrible and frightening sensation of all life fading from his body. How could he explain? He wanted to stand firmly and shout that he was innocent! That he was not a Death Eater willingly! But he knew how the officials worked their minds. He had seen it enough with his father near. Everything he said was to be used against himself.  
  
The guard stopped the charm and Draco collapsed effortlessly into the chair. His arms touched the armrests of the solitary chair and the chains ferociously moved, binding him to it. Instantly, his body tensed up, feeling the terror of surrendering himself to whatever was the authorities' will.  
  
He swallowed with difficulty, his throat closing up with understandable fear.  
  
Alastor Moody stood up. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you're standing here to assume the consequences of the charges you have been accused of, which are breaking into a muggle home with intentions of destruction, participation in a Death Eater organization. Now, I believe I don't have to say more."  
  
"You have been accused of these charges given by evidence." Mrs. Bones said. "How do you declare yourself?"  
  
Draco looked up and through lost eyes and clenched teeth he muttered. "I am innocent."  
  
Mrs. Bones wrote on her notepad and looked a Alastor.  
  
With suspicious eyes, he spoke. "You have been brought before this jury to be judged and sentenced for these atrocious crimes..."  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. The words sunk in and his fate was certain. "Please, I beg of you..." he tried to speak through his sore throat. "Please, listen."  
  
"...that these people had rarely heard of." Alastor continued. "We have seen the evidence presented against you, young Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I...I didn't...not willingly." He muttered. "Please listen."  
  
"You have also been accused of using the killing curse on a Death Eater who nevertheless was a wizard. By the evidence marred on your skin, you planned to restore He-who-must-not-be-named to power and go back to the violent life that was while he was powerful. Now, I ask the judges..."  
  
'No.' He desperately thought as sweat ran down his forehead, the silent, bitter tears falling as well. 'Someone, please listen, don't let them...'  
  
"I ask the members of the jury," the minister continued. "to raise their hands if they think these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban."  
  
Slowly, witches and wizards looked at each other and reluctantly raised their hands.  
  
Draco dared not to look. He couldn't. he exhaled and froze inside. Wizards and witches were not the only folk around anymore. Everything inside him was freezing, his breath, his thoughts, his memories.  
  
Dementors had entered the room, like sadness bottled up in malice.  
  
His eyes flew open in horrified realization. "No!" He screamed. "I had nothing to do with it! I swear! Please listen! Don't let them, I beg you! No!"  
  
"Take...take him away." Alastor Moody finally said, a note of hesitancy in his voice.  
  
"No, please! Don't!" Draco's frantic cries echoed through the room as the Dementors took him away, while the Minister and the people necessary signed the parchments of the sentence.  
  
Alastor Moody looked back, using his magical eye, he caught sight of the Dementor's robes as they dragged a fighting Draco Malfoy. He sighed, pondering the nagging thought in the back of his mind that gave him an unnerving feeling of guilt, he sensed that he might have made a wrong decision. -------------  
  
On the other side of town, in a small, cozy room in the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy listened to the officials words intently. Seconds later, the woman broke down. Agonizing despair crushing her mind and spirit.  
  
---  
  
Thanks to:  
  
OfLesserGod: Thank you very much, for the advice and ? So, yeah, please check out the rest :D  
  
sadie: Thank you very much!!  
  
DarkRaven-04: This answered your questions. Hope it was good, thanks. :D  
  
Stacey: lol Speechless? Wow, that's a first! Thanks a lot!  
  
Amber: Thank you so very much, for the advice as well. I realize that the sex scene was naïve and the facts of the orgasm, but I haven't had sex so I couldn't possibly know. Thanks all the same, and I hope you stick around to read more :D  
  
Ackerlily: Thank you very much!! I'm sorry for the wait. Do keep reading it ;)  
  
Ladie-giggles: lol I wasn't so sure about the cliffy at some point, but it seems it had the reaction I had hoped for. Thanks!  
  
LillyOfTheValley: I am so glad you like them :D  
  
Crystal-lies: Lol Now, I KNOW the cliffy was a great idea ;)  
  
Alright, I have a big favor to ask of all you who read this story. Advertise it, please. I don't care in which way...whether it is by livejournal, through contraveritas, I don't care, but please advertise it :D


End file.
